The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, an electronic book which allows a user to browse document data including a large amount of pages like a paper book has been developed. In the electronic book, a user can switch a page displayed on a display screen by performing a touch operation such as a flick to the display screen of the electronic book for instance.
For instance, JP 2005-56042A discloses a technology of feeding pages by the predetermined number of pages each when a feed button is operated by a user.